pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
|region = |relatives = Father |class = |gen = I-III |games = Unknown |slogan = }} Echo (Japanese: エコー, Ekō) is a of . He grew up in with to act as his only role model since his mother died after his birth and his father was nothing to look up to as a cashier at the local . When Echo turned ten, he began his journey by first getting her from . Of the three choices he had, he chose the one he thought looked the toughest, an aggressive who wanted nothing to do with battling, especially not for Echo. Biography Personality Appearance Pokémon Echo rotates his Pokémon depending on the situation, especially those he uses in . On Hand . She later lost against Misty's Staryu but took down an Oddish to add to the team. Though she outwardly showed no interest in her teammates and Trainer, she did protect them many times, going face-to-face with a rampaging Rhydon and winning by a hair, resulting in her evolving into a Wartortle. She became more distant and cold, disobeying Echo's demands, resulting in a number of otherwise preventable losses. Because of this, Echo didn't use Wartortle for several gyms, which was fine by her. Upon reaching Cinnabar Island, Echo challenged Blaine, who mocked Echo for not using Wartortle for the advantage. Despite her claim to not care, Wartortle took up for her Trainer and battled. She took out Blaine's Rapidash with a but went down to Arcanine's . Rather than continue the battle, Echo rushed her to the Pokémon Center, but Wartortle wasn't thankful for the quick rescue and even ignored Echo for not finishing the battle. This was Echo's last straw, and he sent Wartortle to Professor Oak. She returned to Echo's team during the Indigo Leagues Conference, which she outright denied taking part in. During the first match, Echo used three others. She doubted they'd win, especially under Echo's demands, but, much to her surprise, they easily swept the opposing side's team. It was then she decided she'd fight one battle under Echo and see just how well it went. She went against an Exeggutor and despite the type disadvantage she was at, she refused to come back. She worked out that, if Echo was as good a Trainer as the others claimed him to be, she'd be able to win regardless of types. Though a difficult battle, Wartortle won with her . This win led to her finally evolving into her final form as a Blastoise. Her most used moves are: Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, and Focus Blast. She has the ability . |gender = female|type = water}} In Storage , Echo decided Oddish would be a great addition to his currently non-existent team. Oddish first didn't stay in the Poké Ball, but once Squirtle attacked it, it was too exhausted to deny its new life of obeying a human. Oddish first battles Misty. She proved to be very smart, knowing and without any prior training. She wins quite easily against Staryu, but Starmie proves caught difficult given it knew Psychic. Oddish uses to slowly wheedle down Starmie's health before using Absorb to take Starmie out. The unlikely victory led to her evolving into a Gloom. Gloom proved to be great at stalling against Lt. Surge's Pikachu and Raichu, but fell to Magneton as she could not poison Steel-types. Eventually, against the final gym, Gloom wrecked Giovanni with and but eventually came to a fall after Dugtrio out-sped her with Earthquake. It wouldn't be long until she was used in the League Conference to battle many Water, Ground, and Rock-types, rarely ever failing to win unless her opponent out-sped her. They mostly stopped this from happening by teaching her , which went along with her ability. She later battles 's Onix, easily defeating them with Solar Beam. After her many victories, Echo allowed her to choose which form she wanted to evolve into. She chose to become a Vileplume, and so Echo bought a to evolve her. Her most used moves are: Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. Her ability is . |gender = female|type = grass |type2 = poison}} to teach Abra something. When they did, all they could teach Abra was . It wasn't the best move, but it at least allowed him to attack. They later found another Move Tutor which was able to teach Abra , which allowed Abra to defeat Sabrina's Kadabra and Mr. Mime. Abra evolved after his victory, allowing him to learn some more beneficial moves. After Giovanni's Dugtrio defeated Gloom, Kadabra took it out with a mere Psychic, though Giovanni's Rhyperior overpowered him. Kadabra was amazingly powerful in the Leagues, taking out Poison and Fighting-types left and right until a Beedrill used X-Scissor to easily knock him out. During the Conference, the Leagues held a Trading Festive, and Echo evolved Kadabra into Alakazam. In the Elite Four, Alakazam fought Bruno's Fighting-types and the Champion's Weezing. Alakazam also showed vast skills in Pokémon Contest, even preferring it over battling. His speed and vast movepool only added to how much he could do to show off. He and Pichu won two out of the three Kanto Ribbons alone, and because of his ability, he rarely ever misses a beat. His most used moves are: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Teleport, and Focus Blast. His ability is . |gender = male|type = psychic}} 's types. The original Trainer released Flareon and though Echo never met the person, he hated them all the same. Echo promised to bring out the best in Flareon and let him be who he really wants to be. Echo trained Flareon for a while before finally using him against Lt. Surge's Magneton. Given the type advantage, Flareon easily won with . It was against Erika that Flareon showed just how great of a battler he was, using swift motions to dodge and attack, even using his flames to burn away the sent his way. It wasn't until he fought the extremely bulky Tangrowth and got put to sleep that Echo recalled him. Flareon also fought Lorelei's Ice-types, only falling flat to Lapras. Unlike several of his teammates, Flareon had no interest in Contests, simply wanting to battle, but he did participate in Echo's first contest in Saffron City, where he helped with Echo's first Ribbon with and His most used moves are: Fire Fang, Dig, Iron Tail, and Thunder Fang. His ability is . |gender = male|type = fire}} were mediocre and she would constantly shock herself. However, through contests, she had to learn to contain and control her voltage and when she finally won a Contest, she was so happy she evolved. She didn't take part in any Gym Battles or even help Echo in the Indigo Leagues, but she dominated any other opponent she crossed with the many moves she could learn as a Pikachu. Because of this, Echo decided to not evolve her until she reached her full potential as a Pikachu. Echo used Pikachu in his battle against 's Pidgeotto, where Pikachu easily took out the Flying-type with a powerful attack. Her most used moves are: Volt Tackle, Brick Break, Iron Tail, and Body Slam. She has the ability . |gender = female|type = electric}} when she and her baby was being threatened by Team Rocket members. To express her thanks, Marowak agreed to be Echo's Pokémon so long as her baby would be safe. Echo sent the Cubone to Professor Oak, who agreed to care for the baby Cubone until it could battle properly. While Kadabra took care of most of Koga's Poison-types, Marowak took down those who were grounded with . Her and Kadabra made a good team, Kadabra's psychic powers helping her Bonemerang, , and always hit while Marowak could take most of the hits Kadabra couldn't. That even won a Double Battle contest. After Echo sent Wartortle back to Professor Oak, Marowak proved to be an absolute monster against Fire-types, taking down all of Blaine's team without taking much damage. Marowak, being a Ground-type, especially helped in the Leagues, and Echo almost always had her as a backup for the team in case they came across one of the many types Marowak could one-shot. She was especially good against 's Poison-types when it was too risky to send out Kadabra since Agatha had Ghost-types. Even exhausted, hungry, and heavily beat up, Marowak out-sped and finished off Lance's Gyarados with a . Her most used moves are Bonemerang, Brick Break, Fire Punch, and Thunder Punch. Her ability is . |gender = female|type = ground}} . Rather than being smart and catching it, Echo went a different way to find a so it would be a fair battle. Once they crossed path again, Echo played the Poké Flute that he received from Mr. Fuji and woke Snorlax. Echo used Gloom to first poison the Snorlax, but Snorlax had to get rid of the poison effect. It took some time, Echo having to use the Poké Flute several more times, but eventually, he got Snorlax down to acceptable health before throwing a Poké Ball and capturing him at last. It wouldn't be long until he proved his worth by taking on Team Rocket Grunts in His ability to Rest of status inflictions and Echo having a Poké Flute made him Team Rocket's worst nightmare. With and , he one-shot nearly everything he crossed. His sheer strength and size only added to his skills. In the Leagues, he went up against a Starmie, and while it easily out-sped him, he was about to take the hits while also dishing out some powerful ones of his own, including , but took down Starmie easily. Though he was a powerhouse, his speed did bring him a loss against a Hitmonlee who knew . This loss really tired Snorlax out, so Echo sent him back to Professor Oak's lab, where he could rest. He and the baby Cubone Echo saved a best friends and Snorlax teaches Cubone new moves when he's awake. His most used moves are: Rest, Giga Impact, Heavy Slam, and Zen Headbutt. He has the ability . |gender = male|type = normal}} , Echo is rewarded with the choice between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Since Echo preferred punching moves, he chose Hitmonchan. However, despite being a Fighting-type, Hitmonchan showed no determination when in battle. He'd battle, but he didn't appear to enjoy it. During the second contest Echo took part in, Hitmonchan joined, working alongside most of the team, resulting in them winning. Hitmonchan dazzled the crowd with his and , though he did take part in the Leagues, battling against several Normal-types and a Hitmonlee in the preliminary rounds. His most used moves are: Thunder Punch, Mach Punch, Pursuit, and Close Combat. His ability is . |gender = male|type = fighting}} after the Flying-type wondered into town and started terrorizing everyone. Echo used Doduo not long after to finish off Erica's Tangrowth with , allowing him to evolve into Dodrio. Each head has a different personality, the middle being the leader. Its right head is aggressive and constantly butts head with the middle, while its left one is the peacemaker and the extremely loyal one of the group. Dodrio mostly stays at Professor Oak's lab until the Leagues come up, and he sweeps a Beedrill, Fearow, and Ivysaur with alone. He also matches against a Machamp and Tauros, barely being able to defeat the latter. Though he didn't go up against the , he did defeat the Champion's Lickitung before fainting to a Jolteon's Thunder. His most used moves are: Double Team, Drill Peck, Jump Kick, and Steel Wings. His ability is . |gender = male|type = normal |type2 = flying}} after several poachers attempted to take it away. Since Echo already had a full party, and he didn't want to rotate anyone out, Venonat went straight to Professor Oak's lab. Echo used Venonat against a in the Leagues, where it only won after forcing itself to evolve. He then went against an Alakazam and despite being hit with a powerful attack, he stayed up and used several times to finally take out the Alakazam. Venomoth later joined the team again in Johto to participate in his first contest, but because he had no previous training in contests, his clumsy movements resulted in their loss. His most used moves are: Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Air Cutter, and Energy Ball. He has the ability . |gender = male|type = bug |type2 = poison}} and defeated his Pidgey. Unfortunately, he did fall to the more experienced Pidgeotto. He then battled 's Bug-types and given the type-advantage, he won relatively easily. When Echo came across a Spinarak he wanted to capture, he sent Cyndaquil in to weaken it, but, much to their surprise, this Spinarak was fast. It took Cyndaquil evolving into Quilava and a wide-spread to take down the Spinarak long enough for Echo to capture it. Quilava went up against Whitney's Miltank after Wooper fainted, and even though he used to prevent Miltank from using Attract, Miltank's usage with was too strong to handle, resulting in Quilava's loss. Quilava later battled , a Steel-type Gym Leader and despite having somewhat of a rough time with Jasmine's Steelix, he ultimately won. Echo used Quilava in several minor battles, hoping he'd evolve soon, but it wasn't until Quilava defeated 's Piloswine that he finally evolved into Typhlosion. His most used moves are: Smokescreen, Shadow Claw, Brick Break, and Flare Blitz. His ability is . |gender = male|type = fire}} . Wooper easily defeated Whitney's Clefairy with and a series of s. However, when Whitney took out her , the battle took a turn for the worse. Wooper immediately became infatuated when Miltank used , and Wooper wasn't able to battle further. After Echo lost to Whitney, he used Wooper to capture a Swinub with the ability . After Wooper defeated the Swinub, he evolved into Quagsire. Though Quagsire was used in several minor battles, he really showed his skills when going up against and her dragon-types. Clair belittled Echo for using such a weak and pathetic Pokémon, leading to Echo getting angry and deciding that Quagsire would sweep her enough team. After Quagsire set up several s, s, and even a , he swept carelessly through Clair's entire team, using its ability to ignore all of Clair's boosts. Ice Punch after Ice Punch, and Clair was down 6-0 in a mere five minutes. His most used moves are: Rain Dance, Waterfall, Earthquake, and Ice Punch. His ability is . |gender = male|type = water |type2 = ground}} . |gender = male|type = bug |type2 = poison}} . |gender = female|type = ice |type2 = ground}} . |gender = male|type = steel |type2 = flying}} . |gender = female|type = normal}} Released and explained that it would allow him to see it again in the near or far future. Just by holding the feather to the sun made a rainbow temporarily appear. When Echo made it to the Bell Tower, he finally encountered Ho-Oh again, who insisted they battle. Though Echo was reluctant to do so, he agreed. Echo's Pokémon could barely land a hit, and when they did Ho-Oh would use to recover. It took Blastoise using three s and several s to finally land significant damage, and even still, Ho-Oh took Blastoise out with a . Despite Ho-Oh having won, it congratulated Echo and agreed to help Echo win the Leagues, under a few circumstances. Ho-Oh got to choose his out Poké Ball, could ignore Echo if it knew Echo's orders were incorrect, and that Echo would release Ho-Oh afterward. Echo agreed and captured Ho-Oh with a Luxury Ball as Ho-Oh requested. Ho-Oh's only shown moves are: Sacred Fire, Brave Bird, and Roost. It has the ability . |gender = |type = fire |type2 = flying}} Temporary Achievements Badges Obtained Kanto Badges Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge Pokémon League Ranking * — Winner * — Runner-up Contests Kanto Ribbons * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon Johto Ribbons * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon Hoenn Ribbons * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon * Ribbon Other Achievements *Grand Aqua Contact — Top 4 *Pokémon League Certification Test — Third Round *Kanto — Runner-up *Johto — Top 4 *Hoenn — Winner Trivia * is the only city in Johto Echo didn't win a Contest Ribbon from. ---- Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers